gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Mama Drama
Baby Mama Drama is the third episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on March 28th 2012. The members of the glee club, tightens their bonds, while June falls deeper in love with Spider. An unlikely friendship forms between Violette, Rose and Italian Lacrosse player JR. Courtney tells Billy that she is pregnant, in order to bring them closer and June's hopes are crushed after Spider reveals his true feelings. Luke is concerned for Courtney and her pregnancy, while Kitty struggles to keep her relationship with Charlie and pregnancy behind closed doors. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Mr. Evans was worried about the club's lack of members, so Ms. Cole suggested that they get the club to perform during the school's general assembly. Sister Shadonda permitted them too, and Mr. Evans left the song choice to the liberty of the students. Libby told Babydoll about Billy joining Glee Club which made her want to join and spy on her boyfriend. The kids performed a very sexual number, much to Mr. Evans' dismay. To his surprise, Sister Shadonda approved of the performance and expressed her support for the Glee Club. Libby and Babydoll auditioned for the Glee Club and so did Violette, giving the club a total of ten members. Ms. Cole and Ms. Bloss decided to hang out and have coffee on night, but Ms. Cole felt nauseous and had to throw up. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' A few months had already passed with the Glee Club finally gaining the confidence to perform. They were still missing two members, but that didn't stop them from giving it their all. This was just a minor detail that could be fixed eventually. Majority of the club had unsurprisingly become friends. Those who already knew each other, on the other hand, strengthened their bonds even more. Juli and June walked the halls of St. Cecilia's, coming from one of the many classes they shared together. “Juli, I really think this is it! I think he's the one for me.” said June, clutching her books tight and sighing heavily, a huge smile on her face. “Really? As in Hippie McArtsy Pants?” said Juli, apprehensive of her friends' choice in men. June smiled again. “It's perfect. He's an artist, I'm an artist. We both love performing!” she exclaimed. “Plus, our biggest dream roles ever are both Disney characters! I dream of playing Ariel on Broadway, and he hopes to someday play Tarzan once they decide to stage it on Broadway again.” she added, getting even more excited. “Seriously, June.” answered Juli with a frown. “Honestly, it wasn't that bad of a play. It had a few kinks, but it was actually pretty brilliant!” said June. “That's not what I meant. I mean, you do know he has a kid, right?” said Juli, expressing concern. “Oh! Well, of course I do. Google, remember?” answered June coyly. “And that isn't a problem for me. Our love story will be so dramatically romantic, it could be turned into a movie someday! The twists, the turns...the musical numbers, his androgyny and seemingly homosexual tendencies.” she added, now leaning on the wall, trying to contain her giddiness. Juli shook her head, laughing a little. She then began to sing. “'He put it on me, I put it on like there was nothin' wrong. It didn't fit, it wasn't right. Wasn't just the size.” she sang.'” pretending to try putting a ring on June's finger. “'They say you know when you know. I don't know.'” she added. “'I didn't feel the fairy tale feeling, no. Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?” she continued. “ If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be. When he's the one, I'll come undone and my world will stop spinning'.” she added, now twirling around. “'And that's just the beginning.'” she sang, pointing at June. “'Snow White said when I was young, one day, my prince will come so I'll wait for that date. They say it's hard to meet your match. Gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes.'” she sang, dancing around as if she were in Snow White's dress, at times motioning to some invisible animals. “'If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time, f you can't see the sign, wait for it. One-hundred percent, worth every penny you spend. He'll be the one that finishes your sentences.'” she sang, taking June's hand. “'If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be, yeah. When he's the one, I'll come undone and my world will stop spinning.'” she continued. “'And that's just the beginning.'” she added. “'Cause I know you're out there and you're, you're lookin' for me. It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me, you see.” she sang, motioning as if she were search far for someone. “'Just like the movies, that's how it will be. Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.'” she sang, making crying gestures. “'It's not like the movies but that's how it should be. When he's the one, you'll come undone and your world will stop spinning.'” she sang again. “'And it's just the beginning.'” finished Juli. “Oh, Juli! I feel just like Nala, you know?” said June, all giddy. “Wait, what? Huh?” answered Juli, shaking her head in disbelief. “You know, when she found Simba when they were all grown up and Simba was all like-” aid June. “So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.” she added, mimicking a boys voice. Juli just stood, looking once again, dumbfounded. “Then Nala was all like-” said June. “He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?” she added, a twinkle in her eyes. Juli began to giggle. “And then, he finally told me about his past and I accepted it because we're meant to be!” said June with much excitement. “Well, I tried. I just hope you know what you're getting into. As your best friend and also your closest rival, I'm only looking out for your best interest.” Juli said, placing her left hand on June's shoulder. “I know you are, and thanks.” answered June with a smile. June's phone beeped just then, revealing a message from Spider. He asked for her to meet him in the school's green house. She of course, obliged. “Desire of having is the sin of covetousness.” said Juli, sighing as she quoted Shakespeare. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Interestingly, Violette too, had made new friends in the Glee Club. The closest to her being Rose, who's overall niceness reminded Violette of her cousin Constance, and JR, who's thick accent reminded her that she wasn't the only one who had some trouble communicating in school. The trio walked the halls, Violette in her usual fashionable apparel, Rose and JR trailing behind her. “Vi, I don't see how you can do it everyday.” said Rose with a sigh. “Do what?” asked Vi. “Being so full of confidence. Not caring about what others would say.” said Rose, sighing. “Mi bella, it isn't so hard! You just have to be proud of who you are!” exclaimed JR. Rose held her head down. “That's easy for you to say. Look at you. Hot, popular, and playing both fields to boot. Plus, even if you swing both ways, the entire school accepts you!” Rose replied. “Precisely the point, Rose.” said Vi. “Confidence is key! Like you said, JR prefers dating both men and women, but the school and the rest of the boys on the lacrosse team don't mind. Why, you wonder? It's because they know he can beat, how you say, the crap out of them if they do anything to bother him.” she added, laughing at the thought of it. “But look at me you guys!” said Rose, stopping in her tracks and turning a few times to let them get a good look at her. “I'll never be as attractive as the rest of the girls in this school.” she added with a frown. Violette walked up to Rose and looked her in the eyes. “But you have something that is more attractive than anything anyone can ask for, my friend.” she said as she laid her arm around Rose's shoulders. “A heart of gold.” she added, pointing at the girls' chest. JR then walked up to the two and wrapped his arms around Rose as well. “Aside from a heart of gold, you have a voice anyone would kill to have. And that, my friend, is something anyone should be proud of.” he said, planting a kiss on the girl's cheek. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sometime later, Babydoll asked Billy to meet her in her dorm room. She claimed she had some very important matters to discuss with him, making the boy worry quite a bit. Babydoll rarely had “important matters” to talk about and was usually just keen on the idea of flaunting her latest purchases. He knocked on her door. “Come in.” she said, nonchalantly. “Y-you wanted to see me?” said the boy awkwardly as he entered. “You might want to have a seat.” Babydoll said, a stern look on her face. “''Holy crap...she must've found out about me and Teddy!” thought Billy to himself. “D-did I do anything wrong?” said Billy in a rather shaky tone. Babydoll smirked. “Well, it all depends on how you look at it.” she replied. “L-l-look at what?” he answered, growing increasingly nervous. She stood from her chair bed, and approached Billy, taking his hands into hers. She placed them on her rather flat belly and uttered the lines any teen boy would fear. “Baby, I'm pregnant.” she said. Billy pulled his hands away from her, shaking his head in disbelief. “You're what?!” was all he could manage to say. “Aren't you thrilled? You're going to be a daddy!” said Babydoll, clapping her hands. “Thrilled?! I'm 16 for crying out loud! I can't be a father!” he yelled. “Well you should've thought of that before knocking me up!” answered Babydoll in a condescending tone. In truth, she had begun to notice the distance that was growing between the two of them through the time she and Libby joined Glee Club. They couldn't quite put their fingers on it, but the gap was evidently there. She then thought that being pregnant would bring back the closeness they once had. “What do we do?!” Billy said frantically as he paced across the floor. “What you should do is be there for me. Love me.” she answered, embracing him from behind. Billy began to sob. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ June entered the auditorium, the lights dimmed. Spider sat on the edge of the stage, waiting intently. “Come on, hurry! I wanted to show you something!” said the boy, motioning for her to join him. She rushed up on stage, taking a seat beside him. “''He's probably going to ask me to go steady!” thought June. “So what's so important that you asked me to skip the debate team meeting? You know it's my favorite...well second to Glee Club of course. I mean, I wouldn't do this for anyone except for you, you know.” said June, speaking as fast as her racing heart. “Wait.” answered Spider, standing up from where he sat. He clicked a switch and the entire stage lit up. Behind them stood an entire mural which he painted himself. It was filled with flowers and other such niceties which would make any girl swoon. Rose petals were scattered all over the stage. June's eyes widened as her jaw slowly dropped. “Spider...it-it's beautiful.” she said, still in shock. “Amazing, isn't it?” It's something I've been working on for quite some time now. Created for someone just as amazing.” he replied, a gentle smile on his face. “It's just the right thing to make someone fall in love with you.” answered June, hoping to drop a hint. “I was hoping you could come up with a perfect song for me to serenade someone special with?” said Spider, looking her in the eyes and taking her hands. “You're always so good at things like that.” he added. June smiled and began to sing. “'There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.'” she sang, staring at Spider intently. “'And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best.'” sang Spider. “'There's a time for everyone if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours.'” sang Spider again, still holding onto June. “'And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best'.” They sang together, their faces inching closer and closer. June closed her eyes and puckered her lips, hoping Spider would then plant his on hers. “That's perfect.” said Spider, with a smile. “JR will definitely say yes!” he added. She twitched and opened her eyes in shock. “JR?!” she said in disbelief. “Yeah! I've been planning all this since the day I laid my eyes on him.” said Spider. “And with your help, I'll be sure to win his heart.” he added, twirling June around. “Y-y-your gay?!” said June, shoving him away. “Bisexual.” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Didn't I mention that?” he added. “Oh, God! How could I not notice?” said June, whispering to herself. Spider inched closer to her, trying to take her by the hand. June brushed him away. “How could I be such a fool?” she said. “Hey, hey. Am I missing something?” said the boy, now filled with confusion. “And to think, I thought I had even the slightest chance of having you.” she said again, mumbling to herself. “I was blinded by my emotions. God, I'm so stupid!” she said, continuing to ramble on and on as she stormed out of the auditorium. Spider, confused as ever, stood all alone on stage, not knowing what had just transpired. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As Babydoll made her way to the cafeteria with a smile on her face, thinking she had once again won the heart of the boy she loved, Luke stopped her in her tracks. “So what's this about you and Billy?” he asked. “Why, whatever do you mean?” she said, trying to avoid the subject. “Don't play dumb with me! He told me you were pregnant!” said Luke, trying to get her to spill the beans. She slipped her hand over his mouth and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. “He did what?!” she said in disbelief. “Duh! Of course he'd tell me! Billy's my boy!” said Luke, shoving her hand off of his face. “Who else knows?” she questioned. “Take a chill pill, Babydoll. It's just me.” he answered coyly, moving his face closer to hers. “The question is, is it really his?” he added. “Of course, dumb-ass! Who else would be the father of my baby?!” she exclaimed. “You really want me to answer that?” he said sarcastically. “You think it's yours, don't you?” she replied, laughing. “Please! Don't flatter yourself! You and I were just a one time thing. And if it were yours, I wouldn't even fathom letting you raise my child.” she added, shoving Luke back. “Oh, please! You'd be lucky to have me!” said Luke, flexing his right arm. “Look at me, rich, sexy and great in the sack!” he added, pointing at his genitals. “And a good for nothing druggie too!” added Babydoll. “Who'd wanna raise a baby in a crack house?” she said, laughing at Luke once more. “Point taken.” he replied. She pushed him against the teacher's desk, leaning leaning over him. “And if word of this ever gets out, you're dead meat, junkie! Understood?” she said, threatening the boy. Luke nodded and slapped her ass. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The members all gathered in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Evans to arrive for their daily meeting. Tension filled the air as June sat far away from Spider as she possibly could, still in disbelief of the events earlier that day. Billy on the other hand, sat close to Babydoll, much like a puppy on a leash, still quivering from the news he received. Teddy, noticing this had a look of dismay on his face, hoping to soon find out what was troubling his boyfriend. Minutes later, Mr. Evans arrived. “Guys, I have a surprise for you. Two in fact!” he announced. This left the Glee Club puzzled. “Two more members of our lacrosse team have expressed interest in joining the Glee Club!” he said, pointing towards the door. JR and Luke walked in. “And what brings you here?” said Libby, hoping to find a new scoop. “Well, I decided that your little club over here needed some swagger. And who'd be the perfect choice to bring it, right?” he said, winking at Libby then glancing ant Babydoll. “And what about you, Mr. Out and Proud?” said Libby to JR. “I think I may have found my passion in Glee Club.” he said coyly, looking on as Spider smiled at him. June, picking up on what was going on, excused herself from today's session. “Mr. Evans, I think I need to leave.” she said. “I feeling sick to my stomach.” she added, grimacing. “Must've been the cafeteria shrimp cocktails.” joked Luke, causing everyone to laugh. “More like a bad case of the BUTTERFLIES. BIG, BRIGHT, FLAMING BUTTERFLIES.” she said sarcastically before storming off. The room fell silent for a bit. “Uh, well, without further ado, Luke, JR, the floors all yours.” said Mr. Evans, taking his seat. JR took a seat too, as Luke began to sing. “'A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven.'” he sang, holding on to an imaginary microphone stand. “'I don't wanna waste the weekend, if you don't love me, pretend. A few more hours, then it's time to go. And as my train rolls down the East coast, I wonder how you keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.'” he continued, closing his eyes and getting into the song. “'Still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep. Don't see what you don't need, from me.'” he sang.“Just a drop in the ocean, A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven.” he added, opening his eyes and glancing at Babydoll. “'Misplaced trust and old friends, never counting the regrets. By the grace of God, I do not rest at all. And New England as the leaves change; the last excuse that I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.'” he sang. All the girls, including certain boys began to swoon; all except Babydoll. “'Still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep. Don't see what you don't need, from me.'” he sang once more.' “Just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven.'” he added. “'Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no. Heaven doesn't seem far away. Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no. Heaven doesn't seem far away.'” he sang, taking another look at Babydoll.' “Nooo, nooo.'” he sang. “'A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven.”'he sang again, eyes closed. “You are my heaven.” he sang, opening his eyes and looking once more at Babydoll. They all welcomed him to the club and he took his seat, nobody taking much notice to the many glances at Babydoll he had made. It was JR's turn and he too began his audition. “Could I request that the lights be turned off? I would everyone to totally feel the song.” suggested JR. Mr. Evans nodded and hit the lights. “Spider, if you will?” said JR. Spider obliged and stood, sitting next to the piano. “'Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.'” sang JR. Spider then began to play the piano. “'Mama, I just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead. Mama...life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mamaaaaa oooh, didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.'” continued JR. “'Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go. Got to leave you all behind and face the truth. Mamaaaaa oooh, I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.'” he added. Spider then picked up the guitar beside him and played a solo. “'I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche! Scaramouche! will you do the Fandango?!'” sang JR.“'Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!'” he added. The girls, getting excited for the part that was coming up, began to sing. “'Galileo, Galileo! Galileo, Galileo! Galileo, Figaro – magnifico!'” sang the girls, along with JR. “'I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.'” sang JR. “'He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity!'” sang the girls. “'Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.'” sang the girls again. “'Bismilah! No, we will not let you go. Let him go! Bismilah! We will not let you go. Let him go! Bismilah! We will not let you go. Let me go. Will not let you go. Let me go! Never! Never let you go! Let me go! Never let you go. Let me go! Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!'” sang the girls again. “'Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go.'” sang JR. “'Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'” sang the girls. “'So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?!?! So you think you can love me and leave me to die?!?! Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!'” sang JR, belting it out. Spider played another guitar solo. “''That's my boy.” he thought to himself, bringing a smile to his face. “'Nothing really matters, Anyone can see. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me...” JR sang, much softer than he did earlier. “'''Any way the wind blows...” he whispered. They all clapped as he bowed. He and Spider then took their seats beside each other, the two secretly holding hands underneath their chairs. Mr. Evans stood from his seat. “Guys, I'm happy to announce that we are now a qualified Glee Club! First thing tomorrow, I will be submitting our entry form for this years Sectionals!” he said proudly. Everyone cheered. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ After school, Mr. Evans met Ms. Bloss in the teacher's lounge. Most students and some of the teachers claimed that the two had already been dating at this point, but they were yet to label what they were, both not wanting to rush things. It had been quite evident lately that Ms. Cole wasn't as present as she used to be. The teacher would show up once in awhile, but was often leaving early or calling in sick. “Any news on Kitty?” asked Mr. Evans as he took a seat. “Nothing. Not a word.” said Ms. Bloss, a frown on her face. “For someone so outspoken, she sure has been keeping to herself lately. It scares me.” she added, evidently worried. “I hope it's nothing serious. Kitty's always so much fun to have around!” said Mr. Evans with a smile. “I know! She's always so quirky and witty. It's a shame she hasn't been here as much.” she answered. “Hey! I know, why don't we go pay her a visit? Bring her a fruit basket, maybe? That'd surely cheer her up.” added Ms. Bloss, a huge smile on her face. Patch shook his head. “Sorry! I can't, Waverly. Not tonight. I've got so much to work on, it's crazy.” said Patch. “No worries! I'll send her your love.” answered Ms. Bloss, with a smile. At that, the two departed; Patch heading home, and Waverly to buy Kitty some fruits before heading over. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Charlie too, had grown considerably worried about Ms. Cole. She hadn't answered any of his calls or messages in the weeks that passed. Whenever they would cross paths in school, she would then pretend to not have noticed him at all and just walk on by. Today was the day he decided to confront her about everything, questions filling his head. “''Did I do something wrong? Is she seeing someone else? Did the school administration figure out what was going on between us?” he thought to himself as he once again found the right timing to sneak out of his dorm and head over to Kitty's house. Once there, he composed himself, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, filled again with questions and hoping to finally get some answers. There was no answer. He rang again. Still no answer. He rang the bell over and over in the hopes that she would finally respond. There was silence. Just as he turned to walk away in disappointment, he heard a familiar voice. A voice which he longed to hear some time now. “Hold your horses! I'm coming!” yelled Kitty. The door opened a crack. “I told you, I stopped selling pot, you crazy kids!” she said. A look of shock filled her face as she opened the door even wider, now realizing it was Charlie. She hurriedly closed her robe, concealing her belly that was beginning to show. “You've been putting on some weight.” said Charlie jokingly. “Is that why you've been avoiding me? I think you look great curvy!” he added, now motioning to enter the teacher's house. “Oh, it's you. Fine, come in, before anyone catches you.” she answered, making the boy enter quickly. One in, Charlie grabbed her and began to kiss her. “I missed you so much!” he said in ecstasy. “Charlie! Charlie, stop!” she said, pushing away. “We have to stop this. We can't do this anymore.” she added. “What? Why? Is there someone else?” Charlie said. “It's Mr. Evans, isn't it?!” he added with a streak of jealousy. Kitty sighed. “Sit down, Charlie. Please.” she said, hoping to calm the boy down. He sat on the couch, a look of anger evident on his face. She smacked him on his head. “OUCH! What was that for?!” he snapped, rubbing his head. “That's for calling me fat!” she said, trying to lighten the mood. Charlie began to smile again. “I just don't get why we can't be together anymore. I mean, fine, I'm your student...but in two years, I'll be 18 and none of that will really matter now, will it?” he said. Ms. Cole unraveled her robe. “Charlie, I'm pregnant.” The boy jaw dropped as he saw what was in front of him. Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of the door bell. She shushed Charlie. “Who is it?” said Kitty. “It's me! Your friendly, neighborhood red-head!” answered Ms. Bloss is delight. “I'll be right there!” she yelled. The two began to panic, fearing their little relationship would be revealed. “Christ, it's Ms. Bloss!” whispered Charlie. “What do we do?!” he added, trying to find a place to hide. “In my room, now!” answered Ms. Cole. “Ooooh, you dog you! So this is what turns you on now!” said Charlie, grabbing Ms. Cole closer to him. “No, silly! I meant hide in my room. Go! Under the bed! She replied, pushing toward the direction of her room, laughing a bit at what the boy had just said. Charlie quickly ran into her room as she put her robe back on and went to open the door. “Kitty! I'm so glad to see you!” said Ms. Bloss, hugging the other teacher. “No, don't hug me!” answered Kitty, pushing Waverly back. “Wh-what?” said Waverly, surprised. “I'm still sick. I don't want you catching whatever bug I have.” replied Ms. Cole, hoping for dear life that Ms. Bloss would believe her. Kitty pretended to sniff and cough a few times. “Dear me, you're looking quite pale!” said Ms. Bloss. “See?” she said, coughing a few times. “You wouldn't want your squeaky clean attendance record to be in jeopardy, do you?” added Ms. Cole. “But someone needs to take care of you!” answered Waverly. “I'll be fine! You know me. Besides, do I even need to remind you of the teacher's perfect attendance bonus?” she said, hoping to finally convince her friend to leave. “Oh dear...you're right!” said the teacher, remembering how she never missed a single day of work. “You sure you'll be alright?” she added, handing the basket of fruits to Kitty. “Yes! Yes! Now go!” said Kitty, motioning for Waverly to leave. Waverly moved in closer to kiss her dear friend goodbye. She then realized that that might cause her to contract whatever virus Kitty might have and decided otherwise. She waved farewell to her instead, wished her a speedy recovery and left. Kitty shut the door and dropped the fruit basket. “Oh, thank God!” she said, wiping the sweat from her face. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Back in student's dormitory, specifically the room marked with Babydoll on a gold plate, Violette was fast asleep. Who knew a girl that beautiful could snore that loudly? But like she believed, everyone should let go of their inhibitions and live life the way they see is right. This, at often times, would get on Babydoll's nerves which was actually something Vi took delight in. This, like a lot of nights, was one where Babydoll was kept up due to her roommates' heavy snoring. She stood from her bed, throwing a pillow a Vi to muffle her snoring. This did nothing to wake the girl up or silence her, irking Babydoll even more. She approached one of her many drawers and opened it. Underneath her clothes was a calling card that read “Hollywood Magic: Pregnancy Pads”. Beside it lay a pack of birth control pills. “You wouldn't really think I'd be that stupid, would you?” she said with a sheepish grin. '''THE END' 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' *'Not Like the Movies' by Katy Perry. Sung by Juli. *'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John. Sung by June & Spider. *'A Drop In The Ocean' by Ron Pope. Sung by Luke. *'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. Sung by JR.